


A Hand-Me-Down Toyota and a Bad Idea

by UndercoverSmut



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, PWP, Punk!Piper, girly!annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverSmut/pseuds/UndercoverSmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper finds out that her preppy girlfriend has never had sex in a car before and gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hand-Me-Down Toyota and a Bad Idea

It was a normal day for them, chugging down backroads in Piper’s beat up, hand-me-down Toyota. Annabeth was belting along to some bouncy pop song that she had insisted on listening to while Piper rolled her eyes and pretended not to know all the words as well. They were planning to go to the boardwalk with a book of ride tickets Annabeth had found in her mother’s office and spend the whole day on the kiddie rides, which were bound to be empty on a Tuesday in April. When they stopped at a red light, Piper found herself studying her girlfriend’s profile outlined against the almost cloudless blue sky. Her hair tumbled effortlessly over her shoulder in the way that Piper could never figure out but loved, her grey eyes were bright and sharp, and her glossy mouth transitioned easily from a wide grin back into the repetitive chorus of the song. Piper suddenly got an idea and reached over to turn down the music just as the light turned green.

              “Hey babe, you ever had sex in a car?” she asked, the corners of her mouth curling up slyly. Annabeth whipped around to stare at her, mouth slightly open and brow furrowed.

              “Of course not!” she sputtered. Piper’s smirk grew more pronounced as she started imagining how her girlfriend would look, naked and moaning, sprawled across the backseat. She could feel herself getting wet already.

              “Would you like to?” out of the corner of her eye, Piper could see Annabeth’s face getting redder and redder as she opened and closed her mouth silently. Several quiet moments passed before she answered.

              “There’s not nearly enough space in your car.” Was all she had to say. Piper pouted, her fantasy already starting to dissolve.

              “It’ll be fine, I promise. C’mon babe, just a little bit of fun?” she wheedled. Annabeth just shook her head.

              “Nope. You can have sex by yourself if you want it so bad.” Piper glanced around, starting to formulate a new plan. If she wasn’t wrong, the old community pool was just around the corner and the parking lot would be empty…

              Piper made the turn, despite Annabeth’s protests that the boardwalk was the other way, and swung into the lot, parking the car as far back as possible. The lot was, as she suspected, abandoned.

              “What are you doing?” Annabeth asked as Piper jumped into the backseat and settled herself as comfortably as possible against the door.

              “I’m taking your suggestion.” Piper answered simply as she stripped off her leather jacket and tossed it on the front seat. Horror dawned on Annabeth’s face and she turned resolutely away to show her disgust, but Piper could see her eyes darting to her in the rearview mirror. She grinned to herself as she pushed up the uneven crop top she had cut herself and tugged down her bandeau, starting to play with her breasts. Her eyes fluttered closed as she tugged on a nipple, catching her lower lip between her teeth, and her other hand unbuttoned her shorts and slid inside. She massaged herself over her underwear first, feeling it grow damper with each passing moment. When she opened her eyes, she saw Annabeth watching her intently in the mirror, though she quickly looked away. Spurred on by the thought of her girlfriend watching her, Piper pulled her short down over her boots, leaving her in nothing but the crop top and her underwear. She pushed aside the crotch of her underwear and pushed a finger into her incredibly damp folds, bringing her thumb up to play with her clit. Piper couldn’t help the little moan that escaped her then, and she quickly took her underwear off entirely, needing more access. Her other hand was still teasing her nipples, though her motions were quickly growing more frantic. The image of Annabeth sprawled across the same seats she was now fingering herself on hadn’t left her mind and she stopped checking on Annabeth in the mirror to keep her eyes closed and focus on it. She fit a second finger into herself and grinded her palm into her clit, jerking her hips up to meet it. She was just starting to feel her climax curl in her lower stomach when she felt a hand on her knee and her eyes shot open.

              Annabeth was sitting across from her, cheeks red, with her eyes trained on her hand that was still moving, though more slowly. She cleared her throat and shifted in a way that made it clear that her underwear was also soaked. Piper’s hand was starting to pick up speed again when Annabeth removed it.

              “It’ll go faster if I help you.” she muttered before pulling Piper’s crop top and bandeau off over her head, leaving her completely naked. She started sucking on one of her breasts, leaving little hickies all over, while she palmed the other one roughly. It was not long before her kisses started trailing steadily south, leaving a line of little red marks in her wake. She kissed the one spot above Piper’s hip bone that she knew made her crazy before pressing her mouth to Piper’s clit and dragging her tongue over it. Piper met her tongue with hip thrusts in the same rhythm, one hand winding tight into Annabeth’s perfectly curled hair. Her other hand slid down Annabeth’s side to the hem of her gauzy floral skirt and slipped underneath it, pushing her silky soaking underwear out of the way and immediately inserting two fingers. Annabeth moaned into Piper’s folds, causing Piper to moan even louder at the vibration.

              When Annabeth started fingering Piper as well as eating her out, Piper knew she was done for. A mix of half-incoherent curses and Annabeth’s name poured haphazardly out of her as her body curled and arched, driving her fingers even further into Annabeth than before. Annabeth watched her cum as she sat back and cleaned off her fingers one by one, marveling once again and how gorgeous her girlfriend is.

              As soon as the last aftershocks left her body, Piper slid down on the seat and pulled Annabeth onto her face. She buried her tongue deep in her slippery folds, enjoying the taste and feel of her girlfriend as Annabeth moaned loudly at the change and rocked her hips into her face. Annabeth pulled her breasts out of her shirt and began playing with them, tugging hard on her nipples. Piper used her nose to tease Annabeth’s clit and she threw her head back with one of her loudest moans yet. Piper took a moment to enjoy the view of her classy, cultured girlfriend riding her face while yanking on her own breasts before getting back to work, darting her tongue into Annabeth’s entrance and playing with her clit with one of her hands. Annabeth, who was already on the verge of an orgasm watching Piper cum, started to grind frantically and erratically into Piper’s face, indicating that she was close without having to break the low string of curses that had been tumbling out of her mouth since Piper started. In response, Piper latched her mouth onto her clit and slipped two fingers into her, hammering away rapidly. Annabeth came hard, her muscles clenching around Piper’s fingers as she all but screamed out her name. When she was done, she got off and Piper sat up, gathering her close.

              “Maybe car sex isn’t so bad.”


End file.
